


How To Bring Back Your Loved One From The Dead

by Weisster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A C E ???, CHRISTIE???, FUCK ME ALYSS, HEAVILY based on it, L I N D S??, M/M, OH MY GOD IM PANICKING DONT HATE ME FOR THIS, Oh My God, all the hyunsung au writers will see this and kill me, based on a tumblr post i saw, happy ending??, it seems angsty but like, jo???, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: Hyunjin goes to a dense forest to bring back Jisung from the dead.





	How To Bring Back Your Loved One From The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> https://hgk477.tumblr.com/post/187209524924/how-to-bring-someone-back-from-the-dead
> 
> this is the tumblr post it's Heavily Based on

The wind was still, unmoving as if it knew what the lone human in the forest was up to. Hushed whispers from animals swayed from roots to treetops, sending shivers down Hyunjin’s spine. The last glimmer of sunlight disappeared from earth and god swept over a blanket on the sky, making it black as a crow’s feather. 

Hyunjin takes out his flashlight and grips it in his hand, looking to the left. His heart rate speeds up when he sees a faint white glow and has to constantly remind himself to walk carefully. _ It won’t go anywhere _ , _ it’s waiting for you _ , He thinks to himself,  _ i’m coming for you Jisung _ .

“I miss you Jisung, ever since that bastard killed you i’ve never been able to smile genuinely, I miss  _ you _ more than anything, everyone misses you” He says aloud, cringing at the way he probably sounds like a crazy lunatic to the animals or any other possible human in the forest (though that is highly unlikely). 

Or maybe, the animals really do know what he’s here for. 

As he comes closer and closer the white glow dims until it is completely gone, immediately he turns on his flashlight and sits down carefully. He places the flashlight next to him and lays down, squirming to get into a comfortable position.

Camping is something Hyunjin has never done in his life ever, so this is entirely new to him. That, and having to go into a dense forest to bring back someone to life, which he didn’t think was possible at all. His desperation to get Jisung back made him swallow his doubts and go out to try anyway- now that he has witnessed the white glow he’s hopeful for the next day and closes his eyes.

  
  


The sun kisses his skin as a gentle reminder to wake up. Never did he think he would be as excited to wake up from sleep than he is now, he shut the flashlight off and took out his bag to eat some food. Only a little though, the rest he scattered around his feet and stood up, holding a quarter in his hand as he stepped into the fairy ring that appeared in the morning. 

As he closes his eyes he imagines himself sinking into the ground like quicksand. There’s no sensation at all but Hyunjin still keeps his eyes shut. When smoke fills his nostrils he opens his eyes; a long imposing tunnel stretches before his vision. Just as he had imagined it, only that it’s more dark and the ceiling is way higher up than he expected.

He starts walking before he remembers that he has to replace the batteries in his flashlight.  _ Shit _ , He thinks and quickly brings out the spare batteries to replace them with the old ones. He takes notice of the new food in his bag but doesn’t touch it and slings the bag on his shoulders again and switches on the flashlight.

_ They weren’t joking when they said it’s cold _ , He thinks with a shudder. A few minutes pass as he walks and then he sees it- a small house and he quickens up his pace. Right as he’s standing in front of the door he calms down his quiet panting before knocking on it politely.

The door opens and a woman with dark hair is on the other side, “Hello” She greets with a smile, she doesn’t even wait for Hyunjin’s response before asking; “Do you have something pretty?” 

“I do actually” Hyunjin says as if he’s surprised, taking out a rose and giving it to her. He catches a quick glance at her eyes but immediately averts his gaze when their hands brush.

_ Don’t stare _ ,  _ don’t stare _ ,  _ don’t stare _ ,  _ don’t stare _ -

“Come in” She smiles, stepping sideways for the human to go in.

“Thank you for the invitation” Hyunjin bows respectfully as he takes a step inside. The house looked very cozy. A fireplace was in the middle of the living room, casting a comfortable dawn glow over the space.

“Do you want some food?” She gestures to a kitchen table filled with delicious dishes.

“No thank you, I already ate” He declines politely, though he  _ wishes _ he could eat because the food looks really delicious. “Your house is very cozy, if I had to make a house this is definitely how I would have mobilised it”

“Thank you so much! Do you like anything in particular?” 

“I love the fireplace especially” Hyunjin comments, it would be nice to sit in front of it after a long day. Jisung would love it too, he thinks to himself, ignoring the pang in his chest and how much he misses his boyfriend curling up to his side.

“Oh, actually, that’s where I throw in the humans that eat my food” She admits in a hushed voice like a giddy child, her smile suddenly turning sinister.

Holy  _ fuck _ , “That’s nice” Hyunjin comments smoothly as if she was just talking about how she got her pet a party hat. 

It’s quiet for a moment. But then the woman sticks her hand in the fireplace, causing Hyunjin to flinch and almost scream- but she takes out her hand and it looks perfectly fine as if she didn’t just stick her hand in the goddamn  _ fire _ . Between her pointy finger and her thumb is a green jewel stone. She turns around with a grin and wide eyes. “It’s for you” She explains and hands it over.

Hyunjin ignores his rapid heart, “Thank you, you’re so kind” He breathes out, feeling like he might collapse. “I have to continue my journey now, goodbye, and thank you again for your kindness” Jesus christ Hyunjin has never been this polite before, but anything for not getting thrown into that fireplace right?

He exits the house. Closes the door. And continues down the tunnel.

_ “Oh, actually, that’s where I throw in the humans that eat my food” _

Hyunjin shudders to himself,  _ That’s the secret I was supposed to pretend doesn’t bother me? I deserve an Oscar award holy shit my acting was amazing in there _ .

Thankfully, he passed the test though. For now.

Lethargy takes over his body soon and he sits down, leaning on the cold wall of the long tunnel to sleep. 

<<

_ Rapid footsteps echoed through the staircase but no words could escape Jisung’s mouth. He couldn’t let them know where he was. Not when his life is at stake. _

_ He’s so close, so close to getting inside the apartment, to Hyunjin. His keys are in his hands and he’s close dammit- _

_ “Hyunjin… Hyunjinnie…” Jisung called out weakly, eyes blurry from all the tears, “Jinnie...please save me, where are you… Jinnie” He begs, voice shaky as sobs rack through his small frame. Finally he manages to touch the door with his finger before a piercing pain shoots in his back. A scream blended with a haunting laugh. _

>>

“Fuck-!” He gasps, snapping his eyes open. A hand reaches out to clutch his chest while hot tears fall down his cheeks uncontrollably.  _ I was so close _ ,  _ so fucking close to saving him _ . 

He blinks his tears away and shakes his head, this wasn’t the time to be crying, he had to go find Jisung. So he stood up and starts walking again.

The tunnel suddenly starts stretching out until Hyunjin catches a glimpse of the river and the silhouette of the woman standing there. He can see her teeth from afar. She’s grinning. As much as he doesn’t wanna face the woman anymore he quickens up his pace again until he’s jogging towards the river.

“Hi” He greets breathlessly once he’s near her, reminding himself not to stare. A gasp leaves his mouth when he remembers he has to give her the jewel stone back if he wants to cross the damn river. She quirks her eyebrows upwards, waiting for Hyunjin to give her what she wants. When he does so she gives him back his rose and steps sideways where a boat is behind her in the river.

Without questioning or thinking of how the boat wasn’t there before he gets onboard. It starts moving and a fog spreads through the place quickly. Out of panic he turns around to where the woman is standing, he manages to a catch a glimpse of her silhouette before the fog gets too dense to see anything at all- even his own  _ hand _ is too hard to see. 

The whole ride consists of Hyunjin nearing the hand to his face and then moving it back to examine how dense the fog is, like an idiot.

The boat stops abruptly when it comes on shore, causing Hyunjin to accidentally smack himself. He quickly gets off, almost tripping. It’s still too foggy to see anything clearly but he continues to walk until the fog dissipates and souls starts appearing.

Souls are  _ everywhere _ .

It’s depressing how miserable they look. Hyunjin just wants to find Jisung but it seems impossible over how many souls there are wandering around in this place. He starts humming a song to distract himself from the unbearable silence.

Faces pass by, faces Hyunjin has never seen before, none of them are Jisung.  _ This will really take a while huh _ , He thinks while walking further into the maze of souls.

Finally,  _ finally _ , after such a long time he sees the familiar face that is the love of his life. 

It’s like the first time he saw Jisung; his heart stopped beating in his chest momentarily and it suddenly speeds up when it remembered how to beat. Except this time Jisung wasn’t laughing. He looked emotionless, lost and completely out of it. 

Hyunjin thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he ever has laid eyes on.

“Hello” He says softly when he approaches him, trying his hardest not to cry. It was proving to be difficult because he could feel his eyes burning but he kept pushing down his tears. 

Jisung had a far away look in his eyes, just like how he looked like when he zoned out when he was alive but this time it was more hollow. _ He’s listening _ ,  _ don’t worry _ ,  _ give him time _ , Hyunjin thinks to himself.

His hands were itching to just reach out and grab Jisung into a hug, to finally hold him after a long time.  _ Not yet _ , he reminds himself,  _ Not yet _ . “How is it here?” He starts talking, thinking of how he needs to make small talk, “This place is very dark right? The darkness is soothing sometimes, especially when you’ve had a hard day” 

When Jisung was alive he usually locked himself into his room with all the blinds down, just listening to music in the darkness as he curled up on the bed. Sometimes, Hyunjin was allowed to be in there too, hugging Jisung close to his chest as the shorter shut off the rest of the world.

Realisation seems to dawn on Jisung’s face and hope springs up into Hyunjin’s chest, has he finally trusted him? Has he finally realised Hyunjin is alive? “Is it light up above?” Jisung asks, his voice just as hollow as his eyes. Yet, Hyunjin can still see some sort of emotion in them.

“Yes,” He answers even though he’s not sure. He’s walked down the tunnel for so long that he doesn’t even know how much time has passed above.

“What season is it?”

“Almost summer”

“Does it mean it’s hot?”

“Yeah” When Jisung doesn’t ask further questions Hyunjin opens his mouth, “Are you cold?” He asks and Jisung looks up again, Hyunjin mentally prays that he’ll say yes.

Jisung nods. Hyunjin thanks the gods.

“Here, take my coat” He offers and starts taking it off, not leaving any room for objections. He drapes it over Jisung’s shoulders carefully, just the same way he used to do when he was alive and Hyunjin has to yet again remind himself not to drag the boy into his arms. 

The cold deadness of the underworld creeps through his spine in a shiver and he hurriedly puts on his other coat, giving Jisung a lopsided grin. The shorter only gives him an amused stare and the nostalgia hits Hyunjin. Hard.

“Do you know me?” Jisung speaks up again, voice sounding small and hopeful.

Hyunjin relaxes, “Yes” He breathes out, _ I love you _ , “You’re Jisung” 

Jisung smiles, it’s small, but it’s enough for Hyunjin. The fact that he’s face to face with him again is already enough. To distract himself from wanting to cry he brings out a ring from his pocket and gives it to Jisung.

He simply eyes the object curiously in his hand, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“My name is Hyunjin” He whispers softly, “Do you wanna get out of this place?”

Jisung sucks in a soft breath. There’s a tense silence, “Yes” He whispers back and yet again, for the hundredth time, Hyunjin swallows down his tears and instead reaches out his hand to grab Jisung’s.

_ Don’t let go of your loved one’s hand _ .

That’s a problem Hyunjin has never dealt with. 

He drags Jisung along with him and ignores the way that his hand lacks the usual warmth it always had. Finally, Hyunjin spots the woman standing alongside the river and approaches her with a smile, he hands her back the rose and she gives back the jewel stone. They get on the boat together.

Beside him Jisung is panting softly, leaning his cold body on to Hyunjin’s warm one. They don’t speak during the ride, no words are needed, not when they’re in a comfortable silence. 

They reach the shore and immediately exit the boat and Hyunjin has to help the tired male get off of it. If Jisung from when he was alive saw how exhausted Jisung now got from walking a while he would be appalled at the lack of stamina, the thought brings a chuckle out of Hyunjin.

_ Growl _ .

Jisung lets out an exhausted breathy chuckle at how loud Hyunjin’s stomach is. “Hey don’t laugh! I’ll eat soon” He pouts, and then continues talking as if they’re at home, as if Jisung never died, “I’ll eat a whole entire pizza and you’ll watch me eat it, I won’t give you a single piece at all-“ He’s interrupted when Jisung stumbles over his feet and falls, bringing Hyunjin down with him. 

Tears spring up in the shorter’s eyes “I’m so tired” His voice cracks, tears falling down but no sobs racking through his body.  _ He hasn’t breathed at all _ , Hyunjin thinks but pushes down the thought quickly to the back of his head.

“You’ll be able to rest soon” Hyunjin whispers comfortingly, unclasping their joint hands to carry Jisung in his arms. He almost falls over at how light the boy actually is, it’s like holding a feather. He continues walking with Jisung in his arms and talks to fill in the silence.

“Wouldn’t it be fun if this tunnel was adorned with lanterns, you love lanterns. Especially the coloured ones right?-” His eyes widen in delight when he spots the house that belongs to the mysterious woman, “We’re almost there, Sungie” He says with excitement and slightly bouncing on his heels. Jisung doesn’t respond but Hyunjin notes the slight almost unnoticeable tug of his lips. _ He’s listening to you _ .

The ends of his hair stand as an uneasy feeling washes over him.  _ I’m being watched _ , he thinks. He doesn’t turn around though, whatever this may be, it will not work in Hyunjin’s favour if he acknowledges it. He starts humming a melody that Jisung never got to finish when he was alive to stave off the fear of whatever is watching them.

After a while he puts down Jisung on the ground gently and brings out a blanket to wrap him up in. Just the way he used to do in the winter when it got too cold and Jisung would whine about it until Hyunjin would roll him into a blanket burrito. He carries Jisung again, arms aching from having them held up for a long period of time. 

Finally, light grazes his vision and Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate to run towards it. Jisung felt too light- so much so that Hyunjin had to squeeze him to check if he’s really in his arms or if it’s all a sick dream.

Suddenly he’s outside of the fairy ring and immediately lowers Jisung down to the ground. His eyes are closed and he’s still like a statue, even so, he’s the most beautiful thing Hyunjin has ever laid eyes on. 

“Breathe, baby. Breathe” Hyunjin instructs softly, putting his hand on Jisung’s chest. It works like a spell because he immediately starts sucking in a deep breath as if he’s been underwater. After a few seconds his breathings even out into peaceful ones.

The food on the ground that Hyunjin left was untouched, as if time stood still on earth while he was away in the Underworld. He grabbed some food and helped Jisung sit up, “Please eat and drink, then you can rest” He croons, holding the food up close to the boy’s mouth.

Jisung looks at it for a moment before hesitatingly taking a bite. And then another one. And another. In a few seconds the food is gone from Hyunjin’s hand and Jisung’s gulping down water from the water bottle that was laying beside them.

He lets go of the water bottle, letting it fall on his lap and roll off to the ground, “I’m tired” He slurs, eyes droopy as if he just got drunk. 

“Sleep with me then” Hyunjin offers, holding his arms out. There’s no hesitation in Jisung’s actions as he presses his body against Hyunjin’s, his cold face pressed against Hyunjin’s neck sending shivers down his spine. A blissful sigh escapes his lips, content at having Jisung in his arms again. He leans backwards until they’re laying down on the ground with Jisung on top of him, his arms wrapped securely around his small figure.

“You’re so warm” Jisung mumbles before falling asleep. 

That night as Hyunjin is staring up at the stars, silent tears roll down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha,,,,leave comments,,,,,,i guess??? PLS TEACH ME HOW TO WRITE BETTER


End file.
